Néma sikoly
by Fircyca
Summary: Bekattant vérfarkas...D slash


Néma sikoly 

Sirius szörnyű fejfájással tért magához. Emlékezett rá, hogy valaki leütötte, de el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ki lehetett az. Tompán felnyögve akarta megmozgatni elgémberedett tagjait, de valami miatt nem tudta. Kinyitotta a szemét, de lemenő nap fénye elvakított, és egy pillanatig csak összefolyó színeket látott. Aztán, ahogy kitisztult a kép, meglátta a vele szemben lévő ablakot, majd körülnézve felismerte a szobát: a Szellemszállás… Csak ekkor ébredt rá, hogy felsőteste egy keskeny asztal lapján fekszik, míg lábai széles terpeszben vannak, kikötözve a vastag asztallábakhoz. Kezei is kifeszítve, csuklóin kötél. És ami legjobban megdöbbentette: meztelen volt. Nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, de jelen pillanatba az okok nem is érdekelték. Megrángatta a kezét fogvatartó kötelet, de az szinte meg sem mozdult, olyan erősen volt rögzítve. Sirius káromkodott egy ocsmányat, majd ficeregni kezdett, hátha sikerül meglazítani béklyóit. Ekkor halk kuncogás ütötte meg a fülét.

- Ó, Sirius, Sirius… - érkezett a háta mögül az ismerős hang. – Hiába erőlködsz…

- Remus! – lihegte döbbenten. – Mi a jó francot akarsz te velem!

- Hát még mindig nem jöttél rá, édes Sirius? – búgta Lupin, és lassan sétálni kezdett az asztal körül.

- Már megmondtam, hogy soha a…

- Igen, igen, te megmondtad… - vágott közbe gúnyosan Remus. – ÉN többször is megadtam neked a lehetőséget, hogy önként vállalkozz erre… De te mindig csak elküldtél a francba… Hát most… kedves Sirius… Úgy döntöttem, hogy a kezembe veszem a dolgokat, és ha akarod, ha nem…

- REMUS! – üvöltötte Black, és vadul rángatni kezdte a köteleket. – Te megvesztél! Ezt nem teheted!

- Ó, dehogyisnem! – állt oda barátjával szembe, eltakarva a napsugarakat. – És meg is fogom tenni…

Sirius látta a Lupin kezében megcsillanó fecskendőt, amint az komótosan ballagva megkerülte az asztalt.

- Egy ki óvintézkedés… - sóhajtotta, majd teljes erőből belevágta a tűt Black csupasz hátsójába, majd lenyalta az apró sebből kiserkenő vért. Sirius ráordított volna, de már nem tudott. Ahogy a méreg szétáradt benne, szinte azonnal megbénult. Nem tudta mozgatni a végtagjait, a fejét sem tudta elfordítani, és még a pislogás is csak szörnyű erőfeszítések árán sikerült. De a legijesztőbb az volt, hogy tudatánál maradt: mindent látott, hallott… és érzett.

- Látod, látod… - nyújtózott egyet Lupin, majd megpaskolta Black fenekét. – Ha nem lettél volna olyan makacs, ezt elkerülhettük volna.

Fogott egy széket, leült Sirius-szal szemben, beállította a fiú fejét úgy, hogy éppen őrá nézzen és elégedetten vigyorgott.

- Amúgy remek szer ez a _curare… _- kezted csevegő hangon, és a háta mögé dobta a fecskendőt.. – Ne aggódj, nem halsz bele! Holnap reggelre elmúlik a hatása. Addig pedig akár le is vehetném a köteleket, úgysem tudsz mozogni.

Sirius-t egyre jobban hatalmába kerítette a félelem. Azt még csak-csak elviselte, hogy Lupin megkefélje néhányszor, de most… Az ég szerelmére! Vérfarkasként szét fogja szedni! Nem hiába utasította el mindig mereven az effajta kéréseket. De ez az idióta, perverz vadállat még ilyenekre is képes, csakhogy megkaphassa, amit akar.

_Kész, ennyi volt! _ - gondolta magában keserűen, és mivel mást nem tehetett, az ádázul vigyorgó Remust nézte.

- Nemsokára lemegy a nap… - jelentette ki örömmel. – És hidd el, még hálás is leszel nekem, hogy megbénítottalak…

Iiigen? Csak várd meg a reggelt, de mocskos dög, olyat kapsz, hogy… - majd rémülten futott át az agyán: - Feltéve, ha megérem… 

- Tudom, hogy ebben a pillanatban a pokolra kívánsz…

És oda is foglak küldeni, csak éljem túl… 

- … de hidd el, nem is lesz ez olyan szörnyű, mint ahogy most gondolod. – olyan nyugodtan beszélt, hogy Sirius hátán végigfutott a hideg.

Ez nem normális! Most már biztos! 

- Meg kell értened, hogy lebénítottalak… - felpattant a székről, és idegesen járkálni kezdett. – Még egy ilyen békés farkasnál is elszakadhat a cérna, főleg, ha valaki vonaglik és ordít alatta. És nem akarlak bántani téged, a világért sem!

Lupin egy ugrással felpattant az asztalra, és Sirius fölé guggolt.

- Ah, Sirius… - lihegte bele barátja fülébe. – Már nem kell soká várnunk…

Black rémülten nézte, ahogy a nap lassan eltűnik a horizont mögött, és eközben szinte már semmit sem fogott fel Lupin vágyfűtött szónoklatából. Ha nincs megbénítva, biztos, hogy remegett volna.

- Itt az idő… - hörögte Remus, majd fájdalmasan felüvöltött.

Sirius émelyítő tisztasággal hallotta a csontok ropogását, a hús roszogását, és a mély morgásba átváltó kiabálást. Nem volt nehéz elképzelnie, hogy mi folyik fölötte, hisz már látta Lupin átváltozni. Akkor mindig mély sajnálatot érzett iránta, de most… Azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne nála egy ezüst-dárda, vagy akármi…

Csak szabaduljak ki, megbánod még, hogy szemet vetettél rám, te ördögfattya! 

A füle mellett hallotta a morgó lihegést, érezte a vérfarkas forró, bűzös leheletét, majd egy hosszú nyelv nyalt bele a fülébe, amitől Sirius lélekben megborzongott, de méreg miatt még a szőr sem állt fel a hátán. A fenevad nyelve végigszánkázott a hátán, egészen a seggéig, aztán az állat leugrott az asztalról, és vadul lefetyelni kezdte Black lyukát.

_Hmm, nem is olyan rossz…_ - kalandozott el Sirius elméje, de egy perc múlva már meg is bánta ezt a könnyelmű, kósza gondolatot. A vérfarkas abbahagyta a nyalogatást, és minden átmenet, vagy cicózás nélkül belevágta hatalmas farkát Sirius végbelébe. A fiú úgy érezte, hogy szétszakad, ahogy a méretes lőcs ki-be mozgott szűk ánuszában. Lupin egyre erősebben döfködte, kíméletet nem ismerve, és minden lökésnél vonyított egy rövidet. Sirius legszívesebben sírt volna, ha könnycsatornái nem lettek volna a méreg hatása alatt. Belül már ordított, csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak elájulna, de nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Tehetetlenül feküdt az asztalon, a vérfarkas iszonyú dorongja nyomán vér kezdett csorogni Sirius végbeléből; húgyhólyagja megadta magát a méregnek és a kíntól lassan egy tócsa gyűlt össze a kopott parkettán. A vérfarkas kihúzta a farkát az elkínzott Siriusból, és hörögve, morogva spriccelte össze a bénult fiú hátát a spermájával, majd elégedetten horkantott egyet, és elnyújtózott az egyik sötét sarokban, nem is törődve a kifeszített áldozatával. Sirius szeméből végre elkezdett folyni a könny, ahogy egyéb testnyílásaiból is folyt valami. Izzó gyűlölettel nézte vérfarkasként alvó barátját, és már vagy századszorra esküdött szörnyű bosszút ezért a megaláztatásért. Még mindig képtelen volt mozogni, és remélte, hogy Lupinnak az éjszaka folyamán nem támad kedve még egy kóbor numerára. Túl akart már lenni ezen az éjjelen, hogy reggel beverhesse annak a mocskos állatnak a képét, és mivel nem tehetett most semmit, elaludt…

Hajnalban ébredt fel, és örömmel tapasztalta, hogy végre tudja mozgatni elmacskásodott tagjait. Felnézett, és Remus-t látta maga előtt, immár emberként.

- Ugye, hogy nem is volt olyan rossz? – mosolygott vidáman.

- Engedj el! – morogta Sirius, és a segglyukából áradó fájdalom egyre jobban fokozta bosszúvágyát.

Lupin zokszó nélkül fogta a varázspálcáját, és kioldotta a köteleket. Sirius-ból azonnal eltűnt minden zsibbadtság, és oroszlánként vetette magát sápadt barátjára.

- Te rohadt, koszos, korcs! – üvöltötte. – Kiverem belőled a szart is, te…

- _Exmemoriam!_ – hallatszott Remus hangja.

Sirius csak egy villanást érzékelt, majd belezuhant a sötétségbe…

…és az ágyában ébredt fel.

Álmosan nyújtózott egyet, amitől fájdalom nyilallt a hátsó felébe. Nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, ezért felült, amitől csak még rosszabb lett. Talpra ugrott, és széttett lábakkal, mint aki becsinált, letotyogott a klubhelységbe. Ott csak két embert talált: James-t és Remus-t. James ránézett a kacsázó Black-re, és elröhögte magát.

- Tapmancs, barátom, nincs olyan messze az a WC!

- Ha-ha ha… - morogta Sirius.

- Amúgy neked is mondom, hogy nem volt szép dolog, hogy kihagytatok engem és Petert a tegnap esti buliból. – váltott gyorsan témát Potter, nem akarta még jobban felhergelni barátját.

- Milyen buliból? – nézett rá értetlenül Sirius.

- Na mégis milyen? Telihold volt, te agyament!

- Tényleg? És én kint voltam veled? – nézett rá Remus-ra.

- Bizony… - sóhajtotta Lupin.

- Érdekes… - motyogta a fiú. – Nem emlékszem…

- Barátom, mondtam én neked, hogy kutyaként ne igyál, mert még annyira se bírod a piát, mint általában! – vihogott újra James.

- Ittam? – érdeklődött ismét Sirius.

- Aha… Szerintem nem is keveset!

- De… hol és mikor?

- Azt csak te tudod… Részeg voltál, ez a helyzet.

- Hát… ha te mondod… - hagyta rá Black, és lehuppant az egyik karosszékbe, és feljajdult. – De akkor miért fáj a seggem?

A másik két fiú megvonta a vállát, és többet nem is törődtek az üggyel.

- De ugye – kezdte James – legközelebb nem maradok ki én sem?

- Ne aggódj! – mosolygott rá Remus. – A következő telihold a tiéd lesz…

VÉGE 


End file.
